An electrospun material arranged with a medical device may provide certain benefits to the function and/or operation of the medical devices upon which the electrospun material is arranged. Depending on the medical device, an electrospun material may provide a porous or partially porous membrane for drug, saline, and/or shock delivery; induce or inhibit cell growth; or be used for tissue engineering.
Coating medical devices may be challenging due a number of challenges that may cause uneven coatings, odd shapes, and/or the coating's inability to stretch after being spun. In addition, the medical device may be damaged by materials or chemicals used in the electrospinning process.